1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for appropriately controlling operation of a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a wearable terminal is always worn by a user near his/her body, the wearable terminal is highly valuable when used as a device that continuously measures biological information and environmental information. Recently, a product on which a plurality of sensors (acceleration, gyro, heart rate, global positioning system (GPS) sensor or the like) is mounted has already been commercially available. It is assumed that the number and types of sensors mounted on a single wearable terminal will continue to increase in the future.
For example, JP-2013-009231-A describes a technique that includes: a measurement sensor unit that measures a physical amount of a measurement object; a communication unit that wirelessly communicates data of the physical amount measured by the measurement sensor unit; and an activation sensor unit that has a lower current consumption than the measurement sensor unit and activates a control unit when a physical amount of a surrounding environment exceeds a threshold value. Specifically, the control unit controls a timing for activating each of the measurement sensor unit and the communication unit after being activated by the activation sensor unit, on the basis of a result of comparing a first power consumption of the measurement sensor unit and a second power consumption of the communication unit with suppliable power of a battery, and also on the basis of operation time required for the measurement sensor unit to measure the physical amount.